Let the rain fall down
by charoulla
Summary: One of Troy's night visits to Gabriella's balcony turns to something more. Rated M for sexual content


**Sorry it took me so long to post a new story... I started this one two months ago but I didn't have enough inspiration to finish it... I hope you like this one as well... Please R&R I really want your constructive criticism and what you think about it... Also I'm thinking about starting a series, set 5 years AFTER graduation... But I'm still working the idea in my head... I haven't written a series in almost 3 years...**

**I do not own anything besides the plot of this story... All credit for High School Musical characters goes to it's legal owners...  
**

Gabriella was at her house, in her room. Sitting on her desk in front of her laptop, listening to music and writing an assignment she had for literature. The house was awkwardly quiet. She couldn't hear the sound of the TV downstairs, or the usual noise her mother made whenever she was in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning or whatever she loved to do in that specific room of the house.

She suddenly heard a soft knock on the door and retreated her eyes and attention from her laptop, looking up and towards the door "**Come in!"** she shouted, and a few seconds later she saw her mother's figure standing on the doorway, informing her that she was going to a colleague's house for her birthday and not to stay up late studying.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, before she got up and gave her mom a kiss goodbye. She then returned back to her seat and continued what she was doing before she was interrupted. The assignment was soon finished and she sighed. It was nice to be alone at some points, but sometimes it was boring and dull. She printed the assignment and then got up wandering around her room, before taking a book and laying on her bed, getting comfortable, before she opened it and started reading

A while later she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sighed and lowered her book as she sat up and stretched her hand to get her phone from the nightstand. She saw who was calling and a smile graced her face before she pressed the button and put the phone on her ear "**Hello?"** she asked smiling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy parked his white pick up truck outside Gabriella's house. He hopped out of it and after closing the door, he made his way silently towards the backyard, glancing up at her balcony, smiling when he saw the lights open. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed her number waiting for her to answer the phone as she climbed the tree, and jumped on her balcony... He had done this so many times before that he could consider himself an expert in climbing.

He heard his voice answering the phone and he smiled _**"Do you mind opening your door? It's kind of freezing out here!"**_ Troy said smirking as he waited for her to open him as he leaned on the balcony. H e just loved surprising her like that! And he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible... The fact that it was their senior year and the prospect of getting separated, made him to constantly be with her and their friends, but mostly her... He never felt like this for a girl before...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella heard what Troy told her in the phone and her mouth dropped **"What? Wait... You mean that you are outside? Now?"** she asked as she quickly ran to her bedroom door, opened it and looked up and down the corridor, making sure that her mother was gone. She then walked back into her room, shutting the door carefully and rushed to her balcony door. Gabriella pulled the curtains and saw Troy standing there. She smiled, shaking her head and she unlocked the door, opening it **"You are crazy wildcat!"** she said to him with a small sigh, as she let him in

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy heard the tone of her voice and he chuckled _**"Yep! That's exactly what I mean! Can you open now? I'm slowly turning into an ice cube here!"**_ Troy said as he glanced towards the still closed door. A few seconds later, he noticed the curtains being pulled and a wide smile appeared on his lips at the sight of Gabriella, as he pressed the button and ended the call. He waited until she opened the door. When he heard what she said he shrugged his shoulders _**"Well... some call it crazy, some call it crazy in love with an extremely smart girl!"**_ he said smiling as he leaned and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he walked in, suddenly feeling the warmth surrounding him, and shoved his cell phone into his pocket, as he casually went and sat on her bed. He did that so many times that he basically made himself at home whenever he was in her room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella heard what Troy said and she sighed shaking her head. She felt him kissing her cheek and she smiled softly, before she closed the door and pulled the curtains again and turned around to see Troy sitting on the bed. No surprise there... Gabriella walked silently towards him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "**Hey!"** she greeted him smiling, looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Those eyes that made her heart skip a beat every time she looked at them. She ran her fingers teasingly through his hair

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy watched her approaching him and his eyes scanned her whole figure. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And the reason why his whole life changed... to the better. Evey time he was with her everything seemed great, magical... He felt her sitting on his lap, and kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. That made another smile appear on his lips _**"Hi to you too!"**_ he said chuckling. He looked in her eyes as she looked in his and he got lost in them. She had this strange power over him that draw him to her! Troy leaned and cupped her chin in his hands gently, as he placed his lips on hers, his hands finding their way to her waist, softly rubbing her, as his fingers started drawing patterns on the skin under her shirt

They were together for almost a year now, but they were taking things slow. It's not like they had a choice after all... Every time they would get some time alone, usually at school or out of it, and they were becoming close something would happened or someone would interrupt them! Troy was actually thinking that this thing was some kind of a joke someone was playing at him so he couldn't be alone with her! It was insane!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella giggled at what Troy said, before she felt him cupping her chin in his hands and pressed his lips on hers, and she instantly closed her eyes as she responded to his kiss, feeling his hands on her waist, under her shirt and she sighed. Since the first time she had met him, he changed her whole life. With him she could be the real her. She was just Gabriella, not the brainiac or the "new girl". And he brought out a whole new person. He was the one who made her heart beat rapidly in her chest every time he looked at her, and the one who basically turned her whole life upside down and made it better. Her first, and she hoped the only one, love.

Lately she found herself wanting more from him. More time with him... But weird enough, every time they somehow managed to be kind of alone, something would happen and they would be interrupted. A phone call, Chad, Taylor, some random people, rain... It was like something was against them and the universe didn't want them to be alone! Gabriella felt Troy backing her towards the bed, so they would be more comfortable, and a few seconds later she found herself lying down with him on top of her, still kissing

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and she broke the kiss, with an apologetic look on her face. This just proved her theory! The universe was sending them a message or something! She got up and headed to her desk, taking her cell phone and arching an eyebrow when she saw that the person calling was her mother. She quickly pressed the button and answered, putting the receiver on her ear

**"Yes? Oh! Hey mom! Are you having fun at the party? It does, I didn't notice that!"** Gabriella said as she headed to the door, pulling the curtain, to see that it had started raining and she sighed. She heard her mother's voice talking to her again **"Yes! Of course I understand don't worry! I'll be fine... OK! Love you! I'll see you tomorrow!"** she said with a small smile as she hang up and left the phone back on her desk before she turned to Troy again **"That was my mom... She's staying over at her friend's house tonight... It's raining and she doesn't like driving when it rains" **she explained simply with a small sigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy groaned when Gabriella broke the kiss and he propped himself on his elbows, staring at the ceiling with quiet of interest as Gabriella talked to her mother on the phone. They would never get through a proper make out session without getting interrupted. It was liked someone was playing a prank on him up there. All he wanted was some "quality" time with his girlfriend but that seemed like something basically impossible at the moment. He had left any thought of moving to the next level with her a long time ago... First of all, he wasn't going to force Gabriella do something she wasn't ready for yet, he didn't even talk to her about it yet! He couldn't! OK there was some under the clothes action for the last few months, which was normal, since they were together for over a year, and it was bound to happen at some point, but other than that, Troy always had to take some pretty cold showers after he met with Gabriella... And second, even if they wanted to move things further something would ALWAYS happen!!!

Troy heard what Gabriella told him and he nodded his head. When it suddenly dawned to him. They were going to be alone... Without any interruptions! Well, from his side anyway since he had turned his phone off so no one could disturb him while he was with Gabriella. He heard her sighing and he looked at her worriedly, before he got up and made his way towards where she was standing **"Are you going to be alright here alone? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"** Troy offered, as he tangled his hand in her hair, playing with a strand of hair softly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked up at Troy and nodded her head at his offer. That sounded so good! Sleeping with him, in his arms, feeling him so close to her and without anyone disturbing them! She always felt protected whenever he was with her! And she hated the idea of being in the house alone, while there was a thunder outside** "Can you? I hate it when it rains!"** Gabriella said looking in the sparkling blue pools he had for eyes. She could seriously get lost in them...She moved her hand and gently removed a strand of hair that was falling in front of his eyes, smiling softly. Gabriella stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his eyes level. She brought her body closer to him and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling his arms going around her waist, his hands slipping under her shirt, resting on her naked back. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him biting her lip **"We are alone"** she said quietly, looking deep in his eyes

Gabriella didn't know what had gotten into her suddenly, but she wasn't planning on letting this chance fly away that easily. She was going to take advantage of that unexpected unsupervised and alone time she got with him. They had reached a point at their relationship where they both wanted more, but they were obviously afraid to ask or discuss, since they didn't know how the other one would react. Troy was overprotective of Gabriella and she knew that he wouldn't force her to sleep with him and that he was willing to wait for her, no matter ho long it took. Something that was really sweet, since what other teenage boy in Troy's age, with his hormones going wild and the sexual tension all teenagers experience at that age, would be willing to wait for hid girlfriend instead of just using someone else's help?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy smiled down at Gabriella and he nodded with his head **"Of course I can! Why else would I say it if I couldn't? You know... For a girl as smart as yourself, you ask some really stupid questions sometimes!"** he said teasingly, before he got caught up int the kiss she gave him, his arms instantly going around her, bringing her closer to him but at the same time kind of protecting her... She heard what she said to him, her lips still hovering over his, and she looked at her. There was something different in her eyes... He couldn't define it, but there was definitely something he hadn't seen before in there. It was something like a mixture of love and determination... Even desire... One thing was for sure though! It made her beautiful chocolate eyes shine divinely... Troy leaned and pressed his lips on her, capturing them in a headed and passionate kiss, as he softly put his one arm behind her legs and he picked her up, bridal style, heading to the bed.

Troy placed her down softly and he hovered over her, his lips descending from her lips down her jaw and attaching on her neck, peppering it with open mouthed kisses and listening as a sigh escaped from his girlfriend's lips. He knew that if at any point she felt uncomfortable she would tell him and he would immediately stop. But somehow he felt that this time she wouldn't. That look in her eyes...

* * *

Gabriella responded to his kiss in the same way, as her arms wrapped tightly round him, basically holding him to her. They had never kissed like this before... The kisses were gentle but passionate at the same time... It was something new and exciting for both of them. When he moved his lips from her mouth down her jaw and to her neck she couldn't suppress a sigh escaping from her lips. He had definitely hit a spot there and it made her feel weird but good. The hand traveling had started already... Feeling his hands under her blouse, cupping her breasts softly above her bra, and her hands found their way on the blades of his shoulders, moving them up and down and then roaming down his sides

**'Troy..." Gabriella whispered as he kept kissing her neck, something that made it pretty hard for her to think at the moment and put together a grammatically correct and kind of coherent sentence that actually made sense "I want you..." she said as she cupped his chin in her hands gently, making him look at her. She wanted to see his eyes again**

* * *

Troy heard what she said and he looked at her, trying to realize if the words he just heard had really left his girlfriend's mouth or if he was dreaming or hallucinating. He seriously didn't expect to hear this from Gabriella and to say that he was shocked would be the least. Yes, she had told him that she loved him in the past, quite a lot of times actually, and he had too, in every chance he got he would say it to her, but want... That was something she never said to him before! And that was the reason he was so surprised when he heard her saying it. He wanted her too... More than anything, but if she didn't want to he wouldn't do anything. But hearing her saying it now... It was like she was giving him permission to go further in a way...

**"Want me?" **he asked, trying to make sure that he heard what she said correctly "As in... Want me want me?" he asked huskily, not averting his gaze from her eyes. He felt that her answer would be either his death (meaning that he was going back to the cold showers), or his salvation. He could already feel a specific part of his body reacting and he knew that it would be hard to hide it from her in a while

* * *

Gabriella looked at him and she nodded "yes" with her head whens he heard his question. It was like her body was acting on it's own will. It was taking over her brain and reason and she was simply doing what she felt, and what her heart was telling her to do. She knew that he loved her, she could feel it. And she also knew that he would never hurt her. She loved him and Gabriella knew that he was the one for her... She was ready for the next step...

gYes... As in want you want you... I'm ready..." she said with a low voice, looking at him, before she arched her body slightly sitting up and she kissed him, her fingers finding their way through his hair and to the back of his neck, stroking it, as they softly played with the hair at the base of it

* * *

Troy couldn't believe in his ears when he heard what Gabriella said.... He's been waiting for this for months, but he didn't expect her to say it now. So soon... He thought that she wasn't ready... They never got further than kissing and some hand traveling! Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her when she sat up, and he responded to the kiss as he laid her down on the bed again and his hands started roaming all over her body. Feeling her curves, her skin... Everything... She was simply perfect. He suddenly felt Gabriella's hands on the hem of his T-shirt, before she lifted it off his head and threw it away, off the bed. Troy looked at her smirking, before he repeated her action and rid her off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra. His mouth hang slightly open at the sight of her naked upper body. Troy shook his head smiling and he leaned and started kissing the valley between her breasts skipping the cloth of her bra causing a moan to escape from Gabriella's lips

Gabriella suddenly pushed him softly and rolled them over so she was on top she put her hands behind her and with a simple move she unclasped her bra and removed it much to Troy's astonishment. If his hands weren't occupied caressing Gabriella's back he would pinch himself to see if this was yet ANOTHER dream of his or if it was really happening! Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. She seriously couldn't believe that she was actually doing these things! Her mind had long shut down and her body was taking over... It was like she knew exactly what to do, even if this was her first time...

Troy pushed his hips slightly upwards, trying to create some relieving friction since his pants had gotten really tight and uncomfortable by now... When air was needed – damn oxygen!- Gabriella pulled away and moved her lips down to his neck and she started kissing him there, hearing Troy grunting underneath her. When he felt that he couldn't take this anymore he flipped them over again so he was on top and his fingers found their way down to the button of her jeans and he unbuttoned in and unzipped the zipper, while his mouth was occupied giving her breasts attention, softly kissing and licking one of her nipples, smiling as he heard Gabriella moaning loudly

**"Oh Troy!" **she exclaimed. This felt amazingly good... She seriously couldn't believe that she was missing this all this time... She felt him pulling her jeans down as far as he could, and she lifted her body up a bit so he could take it off completely. And he did... Leaving her in just her panties. She was glad that she was wearing a decent pair and not one of the printed ones, with flowers and little hearts, or cartoons... That would be kind of embarrassing! Her hands found their way from the blade of his shoulders down to his lower back on the waist of his jeans. She traced her hands at the front and unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned the button, pulling them of him. Troy kicked them off his legs and let them fall at the floor, where the rest of their clothing was lying.

Troy smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. It felt like she was silently giving him permission to continue. He still couldn't believe this whole thing was happening. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck softly, while his hands were occupied, fondling and cupping her breasts, softly massaging them, making her moan again, before he moved down to her body kissing his way down, tracing a path with his kisses, until he came to a stop at the waistband of her panties. Gabriella could feel her skin tingling under his touch... She was seriously melting in his arms and she knew that she wouldn't regret this... He was the perfect match... Her first and only love...

Troy gently pushed Gabriella's legs apart and began kissing her thighs down her legs, making Gabriella shiver, feeling chills running down her spine... All the anticipation and excitement were killing her! She never felt this way before and all she could think of was that she wanted him... No she didn't want him... She craved for him, her body was screaming! She was surprised by her own self and her reactions, but this felt so good! And she knew in a while they would be one together... Together! He wouldn't hurt her! She trusted him fully!

"**Troy please!" **she silently begged... She couldn't take it any longer...! Troy looked up at her smiling and he moved between her legs, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly sliding it down her legs, leaving her completely naked in front of him... The sight was to die for... She was gorgeous, and more beautiful than ever... And the way she looked at him... It made his heart flatter and his member twitch inside his boxers. Troy placed his lips on hers, and softly licked her lower lip asking for access. She gave it to him and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, as a game of dominance started.

Gabriella wasted no time in putting her hands on the waistband of his boxers taking them off with a simple move. Now they were on even ground... They were both naked. They were both concentrated on their intoxicating kiss... Troy's fingers tangled in her hair while Gabriella hugged him to her tightly, feeling how erected and hard he was on her thigh... She couldn't help but smirk slightly at the thought that she was the one causing him this reaction.

Troy broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly. Gabriella simply nodded... Troy replaced his lips back on hers as he slowly slid his member inside her. Gabriella suddenly felt incredible pain, feeling her body contract and every single hair on her body lifting up! She could feel his member tearing her innocence apart... It was like all of her childhood passing in front of her eyes like a film... But somehow the feeling completed her...

Troy looked at her worriedly again but she whispered that she was alright... He hated himself for making her hurt... For causing her pain... But after she told him that she was alright and asked him to continue, Troy siled down at her before he kissed her for yet another time and started with deep, slow thrusts, so she could get used to him being inside her, while kissing her passionately.

Gabriella had her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him to her, as her nails slightly digged in his back as he continued with his thrusting. When she got used to feeling him inside her she relaxed herself and could actually feel a weird feeling bursting all over her body. She never felt this in the past, but it was really enjoyable... She could feel Troy groan at the contact

He knew that he wouldn't last much longer... All that passion and desire he held for her, inside him so long were finally releasing. He felt himself complete, just by being so close and intimate with her... She was his... No one and nothing could take her away from him now... She was the reason he woke up in the morning and went to sleep with a smile on his face every night... And now she was completely his! They would be together, forever... He was going to make sure of it!

Gabriella suddenly felt a burst of tensed muscles in her stomach and thighs, and her body started to quiver and contract as cold chills and shiver started running down her spine. Which caused her to arch her back into him. She had reached her climax. For the first time in her life, between loud moans as she chanted Troy's name, and holding onto him tightly, as she did. When she came down from her high she collapsed back down on the bed, her head laying on the pillow, bringing Troy down with her and kissing him until she was out of breath

Troy reached his climax along with her, releasing inside her. He could feel her walls clenching around his member and he groaned loudly. He felt her holding tightly onto him as she chanted his name and he did the same, calling her name over and over again, until he was done as well. He kissed her back and broke the kiss only to get some air. He withdrew himself from inside her and he laid next to her, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he started rubbing her back, looking deep in her eyes **"I love you"** he said with a low voice

Gabriella looked at him and smiled **"I love you too wildcat..."** she whispered softly. She hid her face in his chest, taking in his scent smiling... They softly drifted to sleep, hugging each other tightly, listening to the sound of the rain as it hit the windows in a steady rhythm... Both smiling widely in their sleep...


End file.
